Moonlight Blossom
by Writing-with-Fire
Summary: Years after Renesme's birth, the Volturi sends the Guard to eliminate the Cullens. Outnumbered even with the Quileute tribe, the family split; partners fled to various places in the world. But when a pair separates and a new phenomenon is born, how will the new half-breed (in the hands of a friend) find her true self? -Some swearing-Reviews Appreciated!-
1. Chapter 1

My mind swirled around the concept of the strange letters mixing and combining with the numbers like a pot of soup; all of the ingredients were there, already combined, but you didn't know what the outcome would be. I blinked at the ingredients and scratched the base of my neck where my oddly shaped scar is. It trailed up and down two inches of my collar bone, and curved in towards my neck a bit with pointed ends. I was born with it, so it was more of a permanent birth mark in the shape of a scar.

I twirled my pencil in my hands and gripped the page of the complicated book a bit tighter, frustration boiling within me. I could feel the wiring in my mind working, twisting, attempting to find the right connection that would lead me to the answer... but instead my instincts took over. My book was across the room, homework erupting from the pages, and the deafening sound of it colliding against the wall rang throughout the one story house. The sound didn't affect me, but I knew who it would affect. I turned my head, pulling on my red hair, and slammed it against the wooden desk, over, and over again. I hated it. All of the utter yet vital nonsense that book contained was too much for me. Actually, the other books stacked on my desk were in that same category as well. "It's utter yet vital nonsense, that's all it is. I hate it. I wish it would go burn in a volcano," I muttered to myself as my aunt came sprinting in. Her strangely patterned bell bottom jeans hung and swayed around her ankles. A frayed white tank top hugged her waist, the brown and soft red lace emphasized its authenticity.

"Alaina, what's wrong sweetie? I heard you throw your book!" she glanced towards the spiteful Calculus book sprawled out on the floor next to the wall. I looked into her chocolate frosted eyes filled with worry. I stared down at my lap then turned around again, slamming my head against the table once more. I was starting to get a headache, but it looked like the table already had dents from my forehead. Hands gripped my shoulders and turned me to look at her again.

"Alaina! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" she glanced at the table and frowned. "..._and_ the table!" I couldn't help myself; I was so upset that none of it was making sense. Well... I would've been able to understand it if it all wasn't in Spanish. There was only one prestigious school in Mexico that I knew of; and it just happened to be filled with all Mexicans who were stuck-up know-it-alls who teased me on how poorly my Spanish was. I was the only white kid in school, and many people bullied me because of it.

"Alaina," her stern voice said. I didn't dare to look into her chocolate eyes; she always had that worrisome look that inclined me to confess everything to her. So I blurted out, "It's stupid, hard, confusing crap! I can't understand anything on what it freaking says about algebra and certain words don't make sense and the kids at school vandalize my books and tear out pages and push me and shove me and I just can't handle it anymore!" I slammed my head down on my desk and started to cry. I rarely cried, but something like this, something I've studied so hard to learn and told myself to fight, caused the waterfall to come. I buried my face in my arms, sniffing and sobbing while a reassuring hand rubbed up and down my spine.

"Alaina... Why didn't you tell me this earlier in the year? We could've solved it by then..."

"I-I d-didn't wa-want to w-worry y-you..." I muffled through my sobs. Her hand rubbed my upper back, rubbing all the sadness out of me. Slowly but surely, the tears faded to sniffles. I felt her smile and wrap her arms around me. She placed her chin on my shoulder and asked, "Do you want to leave school?"

"I want to leave the entire damn country," I harshly responded. She gave me a stern look for swearing, but I didn't care. In her eyes though, I could tell she sympathized me and that she was going to give in. Sighing, she removed her arms from the hug and placed her hands on her thighs, sitting in the air. I turned around in my chair and didn't anticipate her next statement:

"Do you want to move?"

I greedily nodded yes, feeling more hatred and sadness building up in me. She softly smiled at me and chuckled, "I've been thinking of that too. People at work have been quite rude lately as well... or I just noticed how rude Mexicans are."

I slightly giggled as well. "There's that smile of yours," she smiled brightly back at me. Whenever I was down, she always found some way to make me smile. She then stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "I'll call the school later tonight; I'll tell them a family member died or something so we can get out of here."

"I thought you told me it's rude to lie," I pointed out. She shook her index finger at me, "Not if the lie saves your butt for later." She was right. She was always right actually. No wonder why I looked up to her. She spun on her heel and walked to the door and placed her hand on the frame, "Better start packing, I'm going to arrange a flight to the United States." Once she left, I felt my body shaking. As much as I wanted to get out of this hell hole, I didn't want to fly my way out. I always feared flying... I don't know why though. I'm not a fan of heights, even though I always sit towards the middle of a plane. It may be because of my fear of us crashing. It made sense: how can a large, metal thing like an airplane stay aloft for that long? Technological advances always has its downs, and I'm always afraid that airplanes will end up like so.

I took deep breaths and turned to my school books. I was inclined to burn them to a crisp, but I knew the school would force me to pay for them, so I just pushed them off my desk and onto the floor. Flying... Evey knew I hated flying, but I couldn't blame her. Last time we attempted to drive into the states, there was a large shoot out and we had to hide under the seats. Nearly all the checkpoints were closed down, and Evey and I feared to go through them again.

"Oh Mexico, gotta love ya," I muttered as reached into my closet for my suitcase.


	2. Chapter 2

"I already have a passport, right Evey?" I asked her from the passenger seat beside her. We were travelling down the road to the airport, our bags stuffed tight in the backseats of the cross-roads Jeep. I clung to my shoulder bag tightly as we hit a pothole in the road. This road was so bad; there's cracks and crevasses and potholes everywhere. Nobody bothered to fix them, and they probably never will. My laptop was in my bag, and I didn't want it to be damaged. We finally hit the overpass and the road was smooth. I glanced out my window at the cars speeding underneath us. I gulped. Maybe I am also afraid of heights. Being this high scared me, and I was safe and sound in our Jeep.

"I had to go digging for them last night. I found mine, but I couldn't find yours. So we'll have to buy you a new one," she responded while turning onto the road leading directly to the airport. Great, the store for passports is always packed. Everybody wanted to leave the country, but most of the time they couldn't because of their backgrounds. I have a clean background, except for the time I beat up a kid in school because he kept taunting me. He deserved it though.

"Alaina, are you even listening to me?" I blinked and looked at her. She kept glancing at me but trying not to take her eyes off the road. She pulled into a parking garage and parked at the furthest spot possible. Jeez, Mexicans. She then slapped the back of my head.

"Hey! What was that for?" I shouted, rubbing where she hit me.

She rolled her eyes and unlocked her seat belt, "Teenagers these days, they are _never_ listening." I pouted a bit and followed her lead, getting out of the vehicle and grabbing my bags. We made our way to the main building to check in our bags. The line was extremely long for a Tuesday afternoon. Letting out an exasperated sigh after only ten minutes, I sat on my suitcase. Evey shrugged, "At least we got here two hours early, then we won't miss our flight."

"I'd rather miss the flight," I grunted.

"Look, I know you hate flying, but trust me on this. You'll be right beside me the entire time."

"And I'll sit in the row seat?"

"Always," she smiled at me.

We chatted some more about the flight, and she explained to me where we were going. We were headed north, obviously, but much further north than Mexico. Seattle, that's where we were landing, but our flight has to stop at the Sunport in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I couldn't help but laugh at that. _New_ Mexico. What was so different about it? That is has more white and kind people than these rude, obnoxious, dangerous Mexicans? Probably, but I didn't think about it much; we weren't heading there anyways. Our plane would touch down there, and we are able to stay in our seats while the plane boards again. Then we fly to Seattle, but we weren't staying in Seattle, which disappointed me. I've always wanted to go there. It rains most of the time, and there's plenty of snow in the winter. Snow. _Snow_. When was the last time I experienced snow? Evey told me that there may be snow there now even though it's only fall.

I was about to ask her where we were going next after we landed in Seattle, but we were interrupted by a lady calling out, "Next!" in Spanish. We were finally at the front of the line, and we rolled our bags over and scanned our passcodes and whatnot. The fairly tanned woman there looked like she woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning. It was clear she didn't want to be there. Her black was frizzed and tied loosely into a bun. She wore multiple yellow wrist bands that contrasted against her blue shirt.

"Give me your bags and I will weigh them for how much you'll pay," she said in a thick Spanish accent. I easily picked up the bags and placed them on the scale one by one. As Evey pulled out her wallet and went through the steps to pay, I sensed somebody watching me. I glanced around, not seeing anybody, but I knew somebody was watching me. I swear to god I have some sort of sixth sense or something. I once confronted Evey about it, and she told it was just my imagination. But I still believe I have this sixth sense.

I made contact with a male blonde standing in the crowd that was in front of the escalators. He must've noticed I was looking at him, because he turned around in the crowd to look at me. I froze. Those eyes looked familiar. I couldn't tell what he was wearing, but when I blinked, he was gone. Did I just imagine that? It seemed like it.

"Alaina, you're holding up the line," Evey tapped my shoulder. I turned back towards her and saw a lot of angry Mexicans glaring at me. Gulping, I quickly got out the way and followed Evey toward the airport store. I heard the woman who helped us shout at an older, shorter man about something about not wanting to be there. I turned my attention to keeping up with Evey so I could get a passport. The store was crowded outside because of all the Mexicans wanting to get a passport. Squeezing our way into the store with IDs in hand, I was able to finally get some breathing room. I looked around. Walls were covered with shirts representing Mexico and the city, shelves held knickknacks and books, shot glasses and bottles sat in the middle of the store on a spinner, and there was a candy section where a few young kids swarmed around. Evey tapped my shoulder again to grab my attention, "I'm going to see what I can do to get you a new passport, okay? Go ahead and look around. If you want to buy something, here's twenty bucks, don't waste it." I nodded and she walked away. I started to browse.

We left with two bottles of water, my passport which was green (my favorite color), and a small snow globe I wanted. I pulled it out of its bag as we headed for the security line. A soldier from the Confederate Army stood on a hill with a gun in one hand and the other giving a salute. Evey told me that family on my dad's side was in the was in the Confederate Army, so I gravitated towards a lot of army-related things. My favorite class is history, and it was probably the only class I was passing while I was at that dreaded school. Wars were my favorite topics; I can name almost all wars that have happened in the world.

We reached the checkpoint where the officers were and I had to show him what was in my bag. I showed him everything, and he was hesitant on me taking a snow globe with me. He was convinced enough when I explained how much I loved it and how much it means to me. He stamped our passports and wished us both a good trip. We reached the scanners easily, but I dreaded taking everything off and out of things. My belt, iPhone, diamond earrings, laptop, and shoes were placed in boxes to be scanned. Stepping through the scanner, I noticed that man again, but I guess he didn't notice me because he was walking away. I tugged on Evey's shirt in an attempt to tell her about the man, but he was already gone. Strange...

"What is it?" she asked, tying her jacket around her waist.

"Never mind," she looked at me suspiciously and grabbed her bag. I did as well and followed her through the sliding double doors. As soon as we did, we heard a flight number called over the speakers and that it was boarding, so we glanced at our tickets. In seconds, we were at the gate, breathing heavily as the woman checked our passport and tickets. I happened to glance out the windows and fear started boiling up inside me. It felt like my heart stopped despit the fact we were sprinting. No, not now. "Have a great flight," the woman said with a smile. Yeah, right. Shivering, I cautiously followed Evey down the extended walk way to the plane. People in front of me were talking, but I didn't hear them. My attention was on the sounds of bags being thrown into the cabin underneath, the sounds of other planes arriving and departing, trucks driving around, men yelling about checking engines...

"Alaina? Alaina, sweetie, you alright?" I heard Evey say. We were sitting in our seats, and thankfully I was in the one closest to the isle. I looked at her worried, brown eyes and slowly nodded. She took my hand and rubbed it with her thumb in slow circles, like the way she did when I was younger. I gradually felt better, and I convinced myself to look around the plane. It was a large plane, three seated on the sides, and there were a mixture of Mexicans and whites on the plane. I glanced over to see a fairly burly man already asleep on the opposite side of Evey. He was blocking the window so I couldn't see. _Thank god_, I thought as the flight attendants started going through evacuation procedures. I gripped the handle of my seat as they did so, Evey continuing to rub my hand. I continued doing so all through liftoff, staring straight at the seat in front of me until we got to cruising altitude. I breathed a sigh of relief as people pulled out iPods, laptops, gaming systems, and other electronic devices. I pulled out my phone and went to my music as I placed an earbud in my ear. Scrolling for a good song, I noticed Evey pulling out a fairly hefty book wrapped in leather. I pressed play on a Taylor Swift song and silently mouthed the words. Music, it always soothed my thoughts. I closed my eyes ever so slightly so I could focus on the guitar strums over and over again. I missed my guitar. Evey told me I couldn't bring it because it was old and it would've gotten banged up some way or another. Now I don't have a guitar, and that really disappointed me. It took me forever to save up enough money to buy it.

Sighing, I glanced over at Evey and silently giggled. Her nose was barely touching the pages, she was so into the book. I glanced at the cover which read _Children of the Moon_. Probably a fantasy novel. I poked her side and she jumped, glaring at me. "Don't do that," she snapped, turning her attention back to the book.

"You seem so into it Evey, what is it about?" I pestered her with another poke.

She didn't answer and I poked her again. Again she flinched, but she turned her back to me. _Fine then,_ I thought, turning my attention to choosing another song. _And she said I was stubborn..._ I glanced down the walkway, then checked the time on my phone. It was ten till nine and we were going to land around nine fifteen. The plane shook a bit and I instantly gripped the seat in fear. The seatbelt sign flashed on and I heard the pilot say in a thick Texan accent, "We have hit some turbulence passengers. The seatbelt sign is on. Please take your seats and we'll be arriving in Albuquerque shortly.

Another bump in the turbulence caused Evey to drop her book, and cursed under the breath as she grappled for it. "Damn turbulence," she muttered as she flipped through the pages to see where she left off. Yeah, damn turbulence...


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to Albuquerque was quick and easy, but I was still quite annoyed that Evey ignored me the entire way. She didn't even rub my hand during landing, which left me with soon-to-become calluses on my palms from gripping the handles. Once we landed though, I continuously poked her side to get her to stop reading to let the man out. She put down her book and looked around with shock, "Are we already here?" Without warning, the man shoved his way past us, not bothering to say sorry or anything. His knee collided with mine and I winced as he trampled down the walkway and out the plane. Evey huffed and unbuckled herself to search for her book. The commotion caused her book to leave her grasp, and I saw it slightly open beside my foot. Picking it up, I caught a glance of a few words before she snatched it away from me.

"Jeez," I responded as she bookmarked the page and stuffed it into her bag. "What's with you and that book?"

She gave me a look that said to stay out of it, but I couldn't help it. "Evey..." I whined, wanting to know. She shook her head and some strands fell from her ponytail, framing her face perfectly.

"I'd rather not tell you..." she muttered like she was hiding something. I wanted to ask more, but I couldn't think of a least-annoying question for her. We were offered free water, and I casually sipped it as they cleaned the cabin. I stared at my ice cubes and thought about the words I managed to read:

"Our enemies are the cold ones."

That didn't make any sense whatsoever. As much as I wanted to believe she was reading an intense, fantasy novel, there was something off about that one phrase. It may have been just a ruling character proclaiming a speech, but to call an enemy a "cold one" was weird. I wanted to ask her about it, but I knew she would just ignore me more. I glanced at her as people started to file onto the plane. She was tense and, if I couldn't be any more weird, keeping something from me. It was clear in her movements. I couldn't help it and again tried to get her attention by poking her.

"What?" she said in a growl. Sheesh, harsh... and random.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked. She was about to respond when her cellphone rang. Answering, she replied in a happy tone. She mouthed to me it was her cousin. I could hear bits and pieces of conversation as the plane filled up quickly. People were in coats and wearing scarves, like it was cold outside. Glancing out the window, it seemed like a typical summer day even though it was fall. The sun was setting, casting a glow on nearby planes which nearly blinded me. We were headed north, and I wished I grabbed a jacket for the plane ride there. Evey was still talking up to the point the flight attendants repeated the safety procedures. I elbowed her until she put her phone away. She held my hand this time as we took off, which made me a bit sicker than usual.

"Don't worry," Evey told me when we got to cruising altitude again, pulling out her book.

I didn't know I was worrying about anything, so I dismissed her comment. She explained to me that her cousin was going to pick us up at the airport. He was going to have jackets for us as well. I was worried that he might not like me, but she reassured me that he doesn't bite. She smiled at me like our conversation about that book never happened, and she leaned her seat back to sleep. It was getting dark outside; all I could see was the blinking light on the end of the wing. A lot of other people around me were slipping off into dreamland and I yawned. No, I can't fall asleep. I grabbed my iPhone and started to play some upbeat music. I adjusted myself against my seat to get comfortable so I could daydream.

I wondered how Seattle would be like, how the little town of Forks was. I wondered about what her cousin looks like, and how he acts. Hopefully he's nice to me and doesn't tease me a lot like Evey. I wondered if kids there were nice to me and wouldn't make fun of me. I wondered if the classes at school were going to be hard. I also wondered about the man I saw. Ever since we left Mexico though, I haven't seen him. Well, probably because I'm on a plane. But still.

Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.

What a great idea that was. I was falling, screaming, grappling the air for something to catch myself. Nothing, there was nothing to hold. The earth was far below me, and I heard an explosion which accelerated my descent. Glancing up, I dodged a piece of metal that hurtled to the earth. The plane had exploded above me, and bits and pieces of it were aimed straight at me. I screamed, wanting to catch myself, but if I did, I would be ripped to pieces from flying debris. The ground was closing fast, and I was losing control in the air. I was falling side to side, getting a whiplash, like somebody was shaking me…

"ALAINA!" I heard a voice shout and I flared my eyes open. Evey's worried face stared at me, and I could feel something wet roll down my neck. Sweat.

"Dear god," I breathed heavily as I came back to reality. I rubbed my temples and a flight attendant stopped by and offered me some water. I happily obliged and downed the little cup quickly. The ladies were cleaning; that means we've landed. I shakily stood up and let Evey out so she could grab her carry-on from the overhead bin.

"Are you alright sweetie?" she asked as I followed her out of the plane. A large headache resided in me, but as soon as I stepped off the plane, it released much of its pressure. I shakily sighed in relief and she looked at me again. I grabbed my carry-on from her and nodded, "Just a bad dream… we're never flying again." She half-heartedly smiled and kept close to me as we walked into the airport. I took a deep breath of the cool air. Oh ground, how I have missed you. The airport was chilly and smelled like rain. I glanced out a window. The earth was damp and green surrounded the airport. My mouth hung open. It was beautiful despite the fact it was nighttime. I've never seen this much green in one place before. I heard a squeal and I glanced back to see Evey jumping into a large man's arms. That must be her cousin. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and strolled over to the two chatting happily. Once Evey noticed I was there (which honestly took a few minutes for her), she smiled.

"Alaina, this is my cousin, Sam. Sam, this is the girl I've been talking to you about," she smiled happily. I looked at Sam, who held his hand out to shake. I shook it and was responded with a near-to-death grip.

"Nice to meet you Alaina," he smiled. Evey was bouncing up and down like she was a kid. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Even though she is my guardian, sometimes I felt like the parent who was always embarrassed by their kid. I got a better look at Sam and found immediate similarities. Well they weren't really similarities, it was more like twins. They had the same skin tone (but Evey's seemed a bit lighter), near to same build, same eyes, hair, everything! I thought I was seeing double.

"I hope you like it here," Sam pronounced to both of us. "Let's get your bags then we'll be on the road to Forks." Oh yeah, forgot that we weren't staying in Seattle. I sighed, hoping that Forks was as pretty as Seattle. He handed us jackets to stay warm, and I buried my face in the soft fabric. We strolled downstairs to the luggage bay and Sam got our three bags with ease. I wanted to protest because he was handling all of them, but it struck me that he was strong enough to do so. Hell, I'm strong enough to do that, but probably with two bags instead of three. I had a theory he was on steroids. He led us out towards the parking garage, which was separated by a sheet of random rain. Evey and I sprinted, using the jackets as protection, while Sam just lightly jogged. It was like this guy didn't care that our luggage was getting wet. He led us to a blue truck, which Evey gushed over, and I just hopped in the backseat with our luggage. I'm not a car person like Evey. Sam started the truck and drove us out into the rain and towards Forks.

"So you came from Mexico? This'll be a big change for you Ev," Sam stated as I tried to get comfortable in the back. I was squished and I wanted to look out the window. I finally managed to do so and stared at the green trees that flew past. The lights from the streets made them glow against the dark sky.

"Yeah, it's going to be different. I love the sun and the heat, but I'm pretty sure Alaina is going to be fine. She loves this kind of environment," she responded. I got bored after watching the trees fly by, mostly because I couldn't see them well enough due to the time and disappearing city lights. Geez, I hope we weren't going somewhere lost in the woods. I turned my attention to cheering on raindrops racing down the window. I wasn't listening to them, and I slowly felt my eyes droop. I yawned and glanced at them in front of me. They were going on and on about something I wasn't part of. Resting my head against a suitcase, I let myself doze off briefly before I heard a car door being slammed.

I jumped up to the sound and noticed a large house in front of us. It was too dark to see its features, but the front porch gave a homey feeling to it. It reminded me of a cottage I saw when Evey and I were back in Mexico. An old lady lived in it, and she welcomed both of us in for some lunch. I can't remember her name, but again my thoughts were forced back to reality. My shoulder was shaking and I pawed at Evey's hand, "I'm awake, I'm awake." I hopped out of the vehicle and yawned again, still half asleep.

"We're here kids. This will be your new home Evelisa. The boys helped refurnish and repaint it, so it should look like new," I faintly heard Sam say. A bag was placed in my hand and I had no choice but to carry it. I dragged my feet to follow Evey into the house, my footsteps easily heard on the porch. They were speaking about the interior as soon as Evey turned on a light. I gasped and covered my eyes.

"Alaina, sweetie, why don't you go to bed? You can unpack in the morning," I heard Evey say as I rubbed my eyes. I nodded and a hand led me upstairs to a room designated for me. My feet dragged as I walked in. Sam said something about choice of color and one of my interests, but the only thing I saw was something I craved for.

I fell onto the sheets and curled up on top of them. They were soft, and I was so tired I didn't care if I froze tonight. I heard a chuckle and felt my body being lifted then covered with blankets. I clung to them and buried my face in the pillows. I didn't care about my makeup and clothes, I just wanted sleep. There were murmurs in the hallway that were clearly about me, but I was already under.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I groaned and peeled my eyes open to sunlight. I stretched my arms and slowly sat up in a bed. "Wha-" I mumbled while trying to recognize my surroundings. I must've been so tired last night, I didn't get the chance to see whatmy new room looked like. It was fairly small, and the walls were painted in a forest green with brown trimming. My bed was in the furthest corner from the door, and a window sat next to me. Another window was on another side, like my room was on the corner of a house. There were the usual essentials for a teenager like me: a small walk-in closet, a shelf for books hanging over a beautifully carved desk, a lamp, a cabinet... and something else struck me enough to stand on the floor. It was cold, since it was wooden, but I made myself walk over to one of the walls. A beautiful gray wolf was painted on the wall, and I traced the fur with my fingers delicately. I thought it was a large sticker, but it was actually painted, I could see the brush strokes.

"Alaina! Wake up! I've got breakfast!" I heard Evey shout from downstairs. I didn't bother to shout back, so I went to slip into some sweats and a camisole. I noticed they were washed, because they felt damp when I put them on. Shrugging, I strolled out into the hallway to look for a bathroom. This place was fairly small, the bathroom just next door, so I quickly brushed my hair and applied a bit of make-up before heading downstairs.

Evey was in the kitchen cooking pancakes. I breathed in the amazing smell and smiled. My favorite food was pancakes. I went over to the table to sit down, and I noticed others there. I froze, looking at Sam and two other people there. A dark haired girl with scars on her face was literally on his lap. The other person was much older and wore a cowboy hat. His eyes met mine, and I had to admit, he looked pretty scary. I took a step back into Evey accidentally, nearly causing her to drop the pancakes.

"Whoa- watch out there Al," she said as she placed the plate of pancakes on the table. The girl gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, giving me a better view of the scars on her face, and gave Sam room to get breakfast. "Eat up guys, and Billy, do you want some coffee?"

The man, Billy, responded with a nod towards her, "Yes, and keep it black." Evey smiled like she was about to laugh. and both Sam and the girl did the same. I wondered what was funny, because Billy just rolled his eyes at them. His dark eyes met mine and I gulped. Was he going to say something? Or should I say something? I felt like he was trying to burn a hole through me with those eyes.

"Alaina, sit! Eat some pancakes!" Evey told me. I immediately did, staring at my plate for a moment and peeking glances at Billy. He scared me, and to show that I wasn't fazed by his actions, I grabbed three pancakes. _He must despise me for being white_, I thought as I drowned my pancakes in syrup. I ate cautiously, waiting for Evey to join us to break the awkward silence. She finally did and jabbed my side harshly. I flinched, rubbing my side and giving her a "wtf" look. She motioned with her eyes to talk to Billy, but I didn't want to. The silence grew until it was finally broken by Sam.

"Evelisa, these pancakes are delicious," he said between bites. He had nearly half of the stack on his plate. How the hell can this guy eat this much? I was right. He is on steroids.

"Thanks Sam, what do you think Emily?" Evey glances at the girl.

"I agree with him, but I'm not that hungry this morning, sorry," she said with a smile. For a girl with horrifying scars on her face, she was the most happy person I've seen. Billy was still staring at me. I just looked down at my plate and poked my pancakes nervously.

"Billy, you're scaring her," Evey said when she returned with his coffee. I glanced up as he took a sip, taking his eyes off me. Good thing she noticed that, but Billy didn't seem fazed that he was truly doing that. Evey gave me a reassuring glance at me and smiled, "Don't worry, Billy's just like this when he doesn't get his cup of coffee in the morning." Sam laughed along with Emily, and I couldn't suppress my giggle. Evey smiled brightly and Billy just shook his head with a smile.

"You kids," he said through his smile. His smile made me feel better; now I know he's not some big bad guy I'm supposed to be afraid of. Yet strangely enough, despite the laughter going around the table along with more comforting gestures, Billy's smile wasn't true to his word. I could easily tell. Inside him, I could sense how tight he was where as everybody else was loose and carefree. I guess this was another attribute to detecting lies. Not only do I know they are lying, I can tell if they are tense or not. As I thought about what he was keeping to himself, Emily placed a hand on my shoulder.

"So Alaina, have you been to the res before?" she asked with a sweet smile.

I shook my head, "First time."

"Well I hope you like it here. There's a beach nearby if you ever want to go swimming."

As soon as she said beach, my eyes lit up in excitement. When was the last time I went swimming? It felt like centuries ago, when I was younger. Evey and I took a trip to the beach once, and she taught me to swim. I'm still not that very good of a swimmer, but I'm getting better. I love the water.

Sam chuckled at my reaction, "Somebody's got their eye on what to do later." I blushed slightly in response. "Since winter is around the corner, not many of us go swimming. But you're free to go whenever you want, just have somebody go with you. The tide is pretty strong in this weather."

I nodded. Maybe I shouldn't go swimming. I always had trouble with battling the tide. Evey probably wouldn't want to go with me; she's not a big fan of the water.

"Some of the boys are planning for a soccer tournament on the shore tomorrow. You could go then, if you want," Emily pointed out. Who were these boys she was talking about? The last thing I wanted was to be teased and pushed around like back in Mexico. None of the boys liked me there.

"'Boys'?" I asked softly.

"We're not the only ones on the res, Al. I can introduce them to you tomorrow if you'd like," Sam said while squeezing Emily's arm. They have got to be a couple; there was no doubt about it.

Nodding, I responded, "I'd like that." Better to be introduced by the nice guy than trying to introduce myself. I wasn't good at doing that sort of thing on my own.

"It's a plan," he said. Billy looked at his watch and muttered, "I must go." Everybody looked at him like he was some leader to be watched closely after. Maybe he is. I mentally cursed myself for acting to stupid earlier. I probably disrespected him. "Got plans to meet Charlie at the diner," he continued, rolling himself out from under the table... wait rolled? He was in a wheelchair. Damn, poor guy. He was the big hotshot of the reservation and was stuck in that thing. He turned his attention to Sam, "Mind driving me there? Truck's down and haven't gotten the chance to send it in."

"Not at all," Sam replied, standing up along with his girlfriend. They started towards the door and before they left, Emily gave a small wave to me, "Nice meeting you Alaina."

Once they shut the door, Evelisa looked at me half-heartedly, "Well... that was a nice meeting, don't you think?"

"Yeah, right, Billy was looking at me like I was a piece of meat." I stood up and helped her pick up dishes and clean.

"Yeah... he's like that. You'll just have to get used to him," she muttered while rinsing off the plates. I placed them in the dishwasher. She was tense, but loose at the same time. She was half-lying. I didn't say anything, not wanting to intrude on something that could be private.

I let out a deep sigh of relief as I stepped out of the shower. I instantly grabbed my brush, hopefully to comb out the soon-to-be curls. Glancing in the mirror, I huffed at my bangs already curling. I tugged on them and turned on my mini-straightener. My hair is naturally curly, and I always crave for straight hair. If my hair was completely straight, it would reach just below my collarbones. But with the natural instinct to curl, it barely reaches my shoulders.

I pulled the straightener across my bangs. I was never able to fully straighten my hair, so my hair ended up curled but fairly straight at the same time. Sighing, I grabbed my larger straightener and started on the rest of my hair. My towel slipped from around me, but I didn't care. Nobody would be coming up here anyways. After a while I finished, and I went straight to my makeup. I probably wasn't going anywhere today, but I had a feeling I should have some on.

In the middle of applying mascara, I heard voices, boy's voices, just outside my door... which was open. I let out a squeal and jumped into the shower, slipping on the wet floor and banging my head on the tub faucet. I winced and rubbed my head where it hit, hearing nothing outside before the scampering of feet down stairs.

"God..." I groaned as I shakily stood and grabbed another towel to cover myself with. I literally slammed the door shut and was responded with an angry shout from Evey. I don't care. Hopefully whoever that was didn't see me butt naked. I pouted and looked at myself in the mirror. They must be part of the 'boys' Emily was mentioning earlier. Great. I sped to my room to change into a dark sweatshirt and jeans. _Whoever they are,_ I thought. _They'll probably be there tomorrow when I officially meet them._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay, I've been quite busy over winter break and school. Since school is back on, updates will be even slower.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I do own Evelisa and Alaina.**

* * *

The next day was insanely cold. On the news the following morning, while I slid downstairs wrapped in a blanket, the weather man warned the viewers of a cold front hitting Washington and neighboring states. Great; I had little to no winter clothes. I sat down next to Evey on the couch as she sipped her tea, watching the man explain incoming rain and snow showers. Snow. My eyes lit up and Evey chuckled next to me.

"What?" I asked her, who just continued to chuckle. "You know I love snow."

"I know I know. It's just quite funny how you react to the news sometimes," she set her tea down and leaned back on the couch, arm slung behind me. She rubbed my blanket covered shoulder and said with a questioning expression, "I know you love snow, but how in the world are you going to survive with the clothes you brought?"

I shrugged and she smirked. "It's not my fault Mexico is the hottest place on earth."

She looked at the TV screen and put her hands behind her head, "True. But if we're going to survive this winter, we need to get some proper clothes." Oh no, I knew what was going to come. She better not say it. She better not.

"We need to go shopping."

No! Anything but that. As much as I needed clothes, I hated shopping with Evey because she always took forever to buy things, especially shoes and purses. I groaned in reply, knowing that I had no choice but to give in. "Okay... fine... but ONLY for winter clothes. I do have to get boots, but if we end up in the store for more than two hours, I'm leaving and heading back home, _by myself_." She nodded to say she got the message.

"When do you want to leave?" she asked, standing up and taking her tea to the sink to dump. I continued watching the news, not hearing her until she slapped the back of my head. I protested and she crossed her arms at me.

"What?" I softly growled, rubbing where she slapped me.

"We're going to leave in an hour, be ready by then okay?" she stated. I nodded in reply still rubbing my head. She walked off to her room and I continued watching the news a bit more. One story startled me: a kid was declared missing this past month, and it was sometime this week that somebody found him. The lady who found him ended up in the hospital and claimed that the boy attacked her then ran off. It startled me, like this boy changed from a sweet loving son to a monster. I shivered and turned off the TV unsuccessfully. There were too many remotes so I left it going. I trotted up the stairs to get ready. The only warm clothes I had was a gray, midriff sweater and skinny jeans. I wore a dark green camisole underneath the sweater and started to apply some makeup when I heard Evey shouting at me to hurry up. I combed my hair the best I could, which was less curly as hell, and hopped downstairs. I had one pair of boots, knee-high and brown. I rarely wore them, and when I tugged them on in the Jeep (Evey was able to use one from the res) my toes had limited room.

The drive to Seattle was long, and the roads were growing busier by the minute. It must be because of early holiday shopping. It was just the start of November, so I could understand. I slunk lower in my seat though, knowing that our shopping spree will take longer than an hour. Great…

Once we claimed a parking spot on the outskirts of the mall parking lot, Evey and I nearly sprinted to go inside. Neither of us had coats nor jackets, so we were freezing our butts off even when we got inside the building. Shivering like crazy, I told Evey, "W-We sh-should get c-coats first…" She nodded and we took a look at a mall directory to find our way.

After a good hour of shopping, I craved for the couch back at home. I was carrying nearly all of our bags and Evey was busy helping me pick the right type of boots. I liked the knee-high boots and was trying some on while Evey was sweet-talking one of the workers. Sighing, I kicked off the black boots out of disgust. They weren't leather and were attracting a lot of lint. Plus, they were a bit too big. I ran a hand through my ever-so-curly hair and glanced around. There were enough people here to call it a danger if there was a fire. But I couldn't do anything about it so I waited until Evey was done. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the perfect pair of boots. Checking to make sure Evey was close enough in case somebody tried to take our bags, I walked over in just socks and took them off their display. They were perfect, and a good price too. I glanced up just when Evey called me over to see that blonde man again. He was in the men's section and was walking around. I was frozen on the spot, watching him eye the shoes. As if he sensed me staring at him, he looked over at me and also stopped. His eyes were golden, an odd color on anybody, and he was as pale as me.

"Alaina!" Evey turned me around by the shoulder harshly. I spun on my heel still holding the boots. She was about to scold me on ignoring her when she saw what I had. "Oh sweetie those boots are adorable! Have you tried them on? Let me get you your size." She talked to that same worker again and he brought out my size. They were perfect and Evey beamed. I let out a stuttering sigh of relief, glad that I finally found a pair and that that man wasn't staring at me anymore. Well was he? As we checked out I scanned the men's section. He wasn't there anymore and that left an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I thought the man was still in Mexico, but I guess he followed me here. _Maybe I should tell Evey?_ I thought as we walked out towards the Jeep. We were wearing our new jackets, mine a dark green almost black suede jacket. The thought about the man never left my mind, and I was brought back to reality when a car horn blared. I jumped, dropping the bags I was holding and slipped on the asphalt. Wincing, I sat up to see an SUV towering over me. He almost hit me; I must've walked in front of him without knowing. He honked again and I scrambled for the bags with the help of Evey.

"Dear god Al," she said as we jogged out of the road. She was horrified that I almost got ran over and kept close to me as we arrived at the Jeep. I shivered, trying to shove the thought of that man out of my mind. He felt important, that I needed to know who he was, but I didn't want to alarm Evey. "Al, are you alright?"

We were now driving and I rubbed one of my temples. I shook my head slightly and a reassuring hand rested on my leg. "S-Sorry… just… shaken up…" I muttered out. I was, but mostly because of how much that man affected me. What was so important about him that caused him to be there all the time? He's following me, it's quite obvious. But why me? Is he planning to kidnap me? Is he part of the government? Is he a spy?

"Al, I want you to take a bath today alright? Or at least a shower, you look like you've seen a ghost," Evey said while pulling onto the freeway. It did feel like I saw a ghost. The man had the palest skin in the world and had those strange gold eyes. Maybe he wasn't real. Just a figment of my imagination.

I nodded in response, "A bath sounds good… but wasn't Sam going to introduce me to the… 'boys'?" I almost forgot about that. Plus, I wanted to take a swim.

Evey shrugged, "You can still meet them, but after your bath. I want you to relax first. I'll make you some hot cocoa when we get home."

"Sounds good," I replied while looking out the window. A small white thing landed on the glass and my mouth opened in surprise. More clung to the glass and I smiled happily. It was snowing, the first snow I've seen in a long time. The road ahead of us started to grow more hazy due to the weather, and red lights turned on one by one. It was going to be a long drive back home, but I didn't care. I rolled down the window despite Evey's complaint of the cold and stuck my head out. The snow felt good against my skin and I laughed despite my concern about that man. Washington was known for its recurring snow. I was going to like it here.

The warm towel wrapped around my body slipped and I struggled to keep it in place. I was trying to untangle my hair while the tub drained. Sam told me he was going to introduce me to the boys around 3:30, and it was a quarter after. I didn't want to look like a slob, so I added a bit more makeup and tried to straighten my hair. The humidity in the bathroom wasn't helping. Sighing, I gave up on my hair and trotted into my room, the cold floor making me hop up and down.

"Alaina! Sam's here!" I heard Evey call as I slipped on a sweater. I tugged on my worn jeans and shouted back, "Coming!" I decided not to swim today since I already took a bath. When I was halfway downstairs, I heard Sam and Evey talking about me. I could hear words like "different," "dislike," and a couple others that were hard to make out. Taking a deep breath, I made my steps more defined as I came down, causing both of them to stop whispering and look at me.

"Do you have your coat? It's really cold outside," Evey said with a smile. She was tense; she was hiding something from me. I nodded, not wanting to show that I heard their conversation earlier and grabbed my coat off a chair.

"Ready?" Sam asked with a bit of concern in his voice. Again I nodded, knowing he was unsure about me meeting the guys. It was obvious they weren't going to like me. Sighing to myself, I followed him outside to be welcomed by the falling snow. I smiled as we walked towards the beach. There was a large group of guys kicking around a soccer ball; one of my favorite sports. They were pushing each other around and laughing, shouting, teasing each other. _Like brothers,_ I thought to myself when Sam called out to them in some bird call. They all stopped and I got a better look at them. They all looked the same: tan/brown skin, burly and toned, dark hair, etc. It felt like I was living amongst clones. Plus, they all looked at me the same way Billy did, like a piece of meat.


End file.
